Ankunft/Selektion
Nur vier von euch. Entscheidet selbst. Seit einer Stunde waren sie nun alle in diesem Restaurant gefangen. Vier werden leben. Der Rest muss sterben. Anne, eine Philosophie-Studentin im vierten Semester – sie war alleine hier, war einfach versetzt worden – stand hilflos mit dem Rücken an einer der freien Wände des Raumes und betrachtete das bizarre Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot. Das Restaurant lag im Keller des Gebäudes, eine Flucht durch ein Fenster war also unmöglich und die Tür war verschlossen, sie hatte es selbst ausprobiert. In drei Stunden wird hier eine Bombe explodieren. Die Stimme war plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts gekommen, von überall und nirgends zugleich, hatte mit ihrer eisigen Kälte die wohlige Atmosphäre des Gasthauses durchschnitten. Vor einer Stunde. Und jetzt standen sie alle im ganzen Raum verteilt, möglichst weit auseinander. In einem großen Kreis standen sie um die am Boden liegende Leiche des einen Kellners herum. Das Tranchiermesser lag noch in seiner Hand, niemand hatte sich getraut, es an sich zu nehmen, nachdem einer der Gäste, ein Schrank von einem Mann, ihn brutal niedergeschlagen und dabei sein Genick gebrochen hatte. Anne ließ ihren Blick über die anderen Personen wandern, die ebenfalls um sich blickten. Misstrauisch. Verstört. Ängstlich. Da war noch der andere Kellner, relativ jung, aber er schien trotz der angespannten Situation recht gefasst zu sein, seine blauen Augen streiften ruhig durch den Raum, einen Sekundenbruchteil kreuzten sich ihre Blicke. Dann eine kleine Familie, Mutter und Vater mittleren Alters, der Sohn aber erst vielleicht sieben Jahre alt. Ein Rentner, der ohne seinen Stock kaum aufrecht stehen konnte und müde an der Wand ihr gegenüber lehnte. Anne war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob ihm klar war, was überhaupt gerade passierte. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand ein Ehepaar, er mit einer großen, aber nicht besonders tiefen Schramme im Gesicht, vom Angriff des verzweifelten, jetzt toten, Kellners. Seine Frau machte einen irgendwie unsympathischen Eindruck, trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Angst wirkte sie immer noch hochnäsig und ihr theatralisches Schluchzen alle paar Minuten machte das ganze nicht viel besser. Etwas an ihr ließ Anne an eine Gans denken. Der nächste in der Reihe war der Schrank, der mit verschränkten Armen grimmig in die Runde blickte, danach noch eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die mit ihren lächerlichen Scherzen über die Ausweglosigkeit der Lage aufgehört hatten, als der Kellner mit dem Tranchiermesser die Nerven verloren hatte. Noch eine weitere Familie war im Raum, allerdings ohne Kinder, drei Männer und drei Frauen, eine davon schon in deutlich höherem Alter, vermutlich die Mutter von mindestens zwei der anderen Erwachsenen. Netz gab es natürlich keines hier, Funkloch. In zwei Stunden würde dieser Raum hier womöglich in die Luft fliegen. Anne schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Beinahe der komplette Raum sah gleichzeitig genervt zum Radio, als dieses dazu ansetzte Last Christmas zu spielen. Und dann brach das Chaos los. Einer der Jugendlichen warf sich nach dem Messer neben dem toten Kellner, die Gans stieß ein schrilles Kreischen aus und der Schrank stürzte sich auf den Halbstarken. Anne stockte der Atem, als der große, breite Mann röchelnd zusammenklappte und auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Der Jugendliche fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch die stoppeligen blonden Haare, während er in der anderen das lange Messer hielt, von dem nun noch mehr Blut tropfte. Grinsend sah er sich um. „Drei Plätze sind noch frei“, brachte er mühsam heraus, sein Blick blieb beunruhigend lange an Anne hängen. Scheiße. Das war der erste Gedanke, der durch Nicos Kopf schoss. Wir sind zu fünft. Das war der zweite. Egal was zur Hölle Daniel da vorhatte, einer von ihnen müsste hierbleiben. Der Kerl mit der Schramme im Gesicht versuchte anscheinend gerade, heimlich nach einem der kleineren Messer auf dem Tisch zu greifen. Verdammt, wollen die sich wirklich schon vorher alle umbringen? Daniel hatte es auch gesehen, er ging mit vor sich gestrecktem Messer langsam auf die kleine Familie zu. Seine Alte und der Knirps versteckten sich hinter dem Mann, dem eine Schweißperle die Halbglatze herunterlief. Alle anderen Gäste blickten wie erstarrt auf das Geschehen. Eine junge Frau rührte sich, ging langsam einen Schritt auf Daniel zu, der ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, den Blick fest auf seinen nächsten Gegner gerichtet. Noch ein Schritt, ihre Schuhe klackerten auf dem Boden. Daniel drehte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite. Sie sprintete daraufhin los, sprang auf ihn zu, hatte wohl selber nicht gewusst was genau sie vorhatte. „...but the very next day you gave it away...“ Anne war tot, ein großer, roter Fleck breitete sich auf ihrer Brust aus. Für Sebastian war das ganze Geschehen einfach nur unwirklich. Er sah, wie sich der Mann mit den kurzen Haaren und dem Messer umdrehte und die Frau erstach, aber das konnte alles nicht echt sein. Er presste sich fest an an Rücken seines Vaters, kniff die Augen zu, hörte nur noch die Musik und viele Schuhe, die auf einmal hin und her liefen. Dann kippte sein Vater nach vorne um. Sebastian starrte auf dem Boden, dort wo vor ihm der tote, erschlaffte Körper lag. Zitternd brach er zusammen. Die Schreie der anderen drangen nur dumpf zu ihm durch, er nahm kaum wahr, wie Blut durch die Gegend spritze, Knochen von Stühlen zertrümmert wurden und mit lauten Klirren Weinflaschen an Köpfen zerbrachen. Er rührte sich nicht einmal, als ein ganzes Weinfass ihn nur knapp verfehlte und an der Wand hinter ihm zerschellte. Schließlich wurde es still, Sebastian fühlte, wie jemand ihn auf die Beine zog. Das starke Parfum seiner Mutter drang in seine Nase, als er sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte und vor sich zwei Jugendliche sah, einer davon der mit dem großen Messer. Weiter weg stand der Kellner, sah interessiert zu. Sebastian sah hoch zu seiner Mutter, die seinem Blick auswich und ihn weiter schützend vor sich hielt. Der Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mannes mit den kurzen Haaren war irgendwie verächtlich, als er ausholte und dabei über Sebastian hinweg sah. Das letzte, was der kleine Junge fühlte, war wie seine Mutter ihn zum ersten Mal nach so vielen Jahren wieder hoch hob. „''Die Zeit ist gleich um.“'' Diesmal kamen die Worte aus dem Mund des Kellners, dessen Augen in einem kalten Blau zu leuchten begonnen hatten. Die anderen drei starrten ihn entgeistert an. „''Gratulation, ihr seid die... Auserwählten.“'' Noch bevor die beiden Jugendlichen oder die Frau reagieren konnten, griff der Kellner nach einer Kerze von einem der wenigen heil gebliebenen Tische im Raum und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, mitten in die große Pfütze aus Rotwein, in der die drei standen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis das Feuer übersprang, auf die ebenfalls alkoholgetränkte Kleidung. Die drei menschlichen Kerzen tanzten durch den Raum, zwischen den Trümmern und den Leichen herum, durch die Pfützen aus Wein und Blut und übertönten mit ihrem qualvollen Gesang das leise Murmeln des Kellners, dessen Augen langsam wieder das Leuchten verloren. Mit den Todesschreien der letzten drei Gäste endete auch seine Litanei und der ganze Raum füllte sich kurzzeitig mit gleißendem blauen Licht. Langsam tauchte das Bewusstsein des Kellners wieder aus dem Nebel auf, aus dem Traum, in dem er sich die letzten Stunden befunden hatte und er erinnerte sich langsam. Trotz den Spuren des Massakers um ihn herum musste er etwas grinsen. Es gab nicht einmal eine Bombe, nicht wahr? Dann fing ein kleines Kästchen, irgendwo im Stoff seiner Hose eingenäht, an zu piepen. Gerade groß genug für eine Person. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Tod